


The Jellyfish and the Floor

by Fjeril



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjeril/pseuds/Fjeril
Summary: One of the jellyfishes on Inkopolis Square is touching the floor...





	The Jellyfish and the Floor

**Author's Note:**

> I started playing like a week ago and. I just. wanted to write about why the jellyfishes touch the floor. Idk

The floor was something he couldn't even begin to understand. It was _solid_ , and warm. Very different from the water he used to swim in. Fascinating. He could spend hours just staring at it; but sometimes, just every so often, he failed to resist the temptation to _touch_ it. It had been scary, at first, but now he just _loved_ it. Because he talked to the floor, and the floor answered.

When he touched the floor, the floor told him stories. It talked about everyone he had seen walk around, famous inklings and octolings. It talked about the battles, and sometimes about more peaceful times. It talked about inklings that were less intelligent than the ones that walked it now, about past stories that would never happen again. About drawings, songs, and many other forms of art. Forgotten for some, recently appeared for the others.

And he loved hearing about these stories. About the myths of heros of the past and the present, about the world before the inklings and octolings. He had noticed that some of the other jellyfishes had started doing the same thing, and it made him happy: they couldn't all communicate with the floor at the same time, but a lot of them were interested in stories it had to tell.

Inklings and octolings, though, didn't seem to understand. They sometimes stopped in front of them, a worried look on their face. They seemed curious, and some of them tried to do the same. The got on one knee, put a finger on the floor. It made him and the other jellyfishes happy, but it looked like it didn't work the same for them, and that was sad.

One day, the jellyfish asked the floor if he could do something for the curious ones. But the floor answered, neither inklings nor octolings were ready yet.

 


End file.
